Déclaration au clair d'étoiles
by Llillandrill
Summary: Le deuxième soir des grands jeux magiques, Yukino est exclue de Sabertooth après sa défaite contre Kagura. Perdue, elle part dans les rues de Crocus, en proie à de nombreuses angoisses. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Rogue la suit, et qu'il a beaucoup de choses à lui dire... Label SPPS !


**Déclaration au clair d'étoiles**

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voilà un petit One-Shot sur Rogue et Yukino, parce que c'est un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup, et malheureusement trop peu répandu…**

**L'histoire se situe en parallèle avec ma fiction **_**Drink and Forget are irregulars verbs**_** , qui est un StingLu. Il n'est néanmoins pas du tout nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre cet OS . En résumé, cela se situe le soir du deuxième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, alors que Yukino vient d'être bannie de Sabertooth. **

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Yukino avançait doucement dans la petite rue fleurie, éclairée par la seule lueur blafarde de la Lune. L'astre faisait miroiter ses courts cheveux argentés, mais aussi briller les traînées de larmes sur ses joues. Elle tirait derrière elle une petite valise, contenant ses maigres affaires, et une petite sacoche de cuir était suspendue à sa taille, faisant cliqueter un trousseau de clefs argenté. Une légère brise d'été jouait dans ses mollets, et soulevait doucement la bordure de sa cape.

Au deuxième soir des Grands Jeux Magiques, la défaite était reine, parmi Sabertooth. Aucun point gagné dans la journée, l'humiliante défaite de Sting à l'épreuve des chariots, et la sienne, retentissante, contre Kagura Mikazuchi. Elle avait parié sa vie. Et elle avait perdu. Perdu. Sa place au sein des tigres, son rang, des points. Perdu… sa vie ? Elle aurait préféré que la sirène la lui prenne, plutôt que d'avoir à supporter les conséquences de son impudence. Et elles étaient lourdes… Humiliée devant toute sa guilde, puis bannie mais surtout, humiliée devant **lui**…

Sans rien d'autre que ses affaires elle était partie, elle était allée offrir ses clefs à la constellationniste de Fairy Tail, mais celle-ci n'en avait pas voulu, et l'avait de surplus tirée dehors, prétextant un rendez-vous important.

Le Dragon Slayer de feu était bien venu la voir, mais il était vite parti en courant vers le quartier général de Sabertooth, Décidé à la venger ? Il ne la connaissait même pas, alors pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'à Fairy Tail, on s'entraide les uns les autres, c'est ça, une guilde. »

Sa voix enfantine résonnait encore à ses oreilles, porteuse d'espoir. C'était une invitation à rejoindre Fairy Tail ? Peut-être bien …

Perdue et seule, elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre, sur une petite place. Elle aimait cet endroit. Il lui paraissait un peu…réconfortant. Elle venait souvent ici, pour regarder les gens passer, penser à autre chose. Fleurie de jardinières toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, la lumière de la Lune éclairait vaguement la place et sa forme circulaire. Un monument à la gloire de la princesse reposait en son centre : un grand obélisque qui semblait vouloir caresser le ciel et les étoiles. Recouvert de runes argentées, le bâtiment s'accordait tout à fait avec l'ambiance et l'humeur de la blanche constellationniste. Froide et solitaire.

Son ventre la brûlait. A l'endroit où reposait autrefois sa marque, une grosse tâche rouge s'était installée. Elle la démangeait, la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle avait envie de la gratter, mais se brûlait les doigts en s'approchant à peine de la peau. Elle avait mal.

Elle n'avait clairement nulle part où aller. Elle habitait au quartier général de Sabertooth, qui n'était autre qu'un grand manoir. Largement assez grand pour y abriter tout ses membres, et ce malgré sa croissance incroyable. Il fallait dire que si les entrées étaient nombreuses, les sorties l'étaient tout autant. Les bannissements étaient monnaie courante chez Sabertooth. Bannissement pour échec d'une mission, bannissement pour dérangement à l'ordre judiciaire très strict de la guilde, bannissement pour défaite…

Dès demain, il allait falloir qu'elle refasse sa vie. Trouver un appartement, un travail pour payer son loyer. Trouver une nouvelle guilde ? Ce n'était sûrement pas le recrutement qui manquait ! En période de tournoi, de nombreuses guildes profitaient de la concentration exceptionnelle de mages à Crocus pour grossir leurs rangs. Mais aucune n'était aussi forte et attractive que Sabertooth. Pourtant, certaines avaient l'air plutôt sympathique, comme Mermaid Hell, Lamia Scale ou Blue Pegasus. Fairy Tail ? Mais de toutes les guildes de Fiore, aucune n'égalait la popularité des tigres à dents de sabres. Ils étaient forts, puissants, la plupart des membres possédaient un charisme non négligeable. La sélection pour y entrer était très serrée, mais aucunement délaissée. Bien que l'effrontée Fairy Tail n'essaye d'en voler la place…

Elle soupira. Tout était trop soudain ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir ainsi du jour au lendemain ?

OoOoO

Un air ennuyé au visage, Rogue Cheney marcha tranquillement vers la chambre de son meilleur ami. Sans même frapper, il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir…un lit défait, et surtout vide. Ah oui, c'est vrai, monsieur Sting Eucliffe avait un rendez-vous ce soir. Et pas avec n'importe qui, s'il vous plaît ! Avec mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia ! De Fairy Tail. Avec un soupir, Rogue pensa que quand même, il aurait pu trouver mieux. D'accord, elle était jolie, mais elle était surtout de Fairy Tail, quoi. Sting ne changerait probablement jamais…

Il ressortit de la pièce, Lector et Frosh sur ses talons. Il était venu chercher Sting car Natsu Dragneel, comme par hasard de Fairy Tail, était venu « attaquer » la guilde. En fait, il était juste venu faire la leçon à Genma pour avoir banni Yukino. Mais de quoi il se mêlait à la fin ! Il ne connaissait pas Yukino, qu'il sache ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire à la fin qu'elle soit bannie de Sabertooth ? Et comment l'avait-il su, d'abord ? Frissonnant, Rogue ressentit en lui un élan…de jalousie ?

_Attends, mon vieux, t'es jaloux de Natsu Dragneel, là ?_

Autant le dragon noir ne parlait pas et n'affichait jamais ses sentiments, autant dans son fort intérieur, c'était toujours une potion magique avariée. Un savant mélange de colère, de jalousie envers Natsu, d'exaspération envers Sting et…d'amour. Envers Yukino.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, le Dragon Slayer avait un sérieux faible pour la jolie constellationniste de Sabertooth. Elle était…belle, courageuse, sympathique. Tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Et en plus, argument de taille, Sting se fichait d'elle comme de sa première chaussette. Et c'était plutôt bon pour lui de savoir qu'il n'avait aucun risque de se faire piquer sa copine par son meilleur ami…

Il y a cinq ans, les Twins Dragons avaient participé à la fondation de Sabertooth. Peu de temps après, Yukino avait rejoint la guilde. La première réaction de Rogue avait été :

« Elle est aussi belle que le soleil et les étoiles. »

Il s'était aussitôt sentit bête de la comparaison quand la jeune femme avait annoncé être constellationniste. Surtout quand de jolies rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues quand elle avait souri… Quand à Sting, il s'était ouvertement moqué de son acolyte à écailles. Une grande première pour lui, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le charrier à propos d'une fille !

Rogue n'était jamais tombé amoureux auparavant. Même pas une petite amourette de jeunesse. Même pas quand ils vivaient tous les deux dans un petit village isolé, après avoir tué leurs dragons. Contrairement à Sting, qui avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de draguer tout ce qui bougeait et qui portait une jupe, le dragon noir se renfermait sur lui-même, cachait ses sentiments et ne disait rien. Pourtant, il était loin d'être moche, et il ne manquait presque rien pour que la moitié des filles de Fiore soient à ses pieds, d'après Sting. L'autre moitié étant pour lui, bien sûr.

Alors forcément, l'arrogant dragon blanc s'en était donné à cœur joie pour rire de son meilleur ami.

Alors que la nouvelle recrue s'extasiait sur le pourquoi du comment de la décoration ou de l'éthique de Sabertooth, Rogue zieutait tranquillement vers elle et Sting se moquait toujours ouvertement de la faiblesse de son ami. Quand à Lector, il ricanait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, en parfait accord avec son maître, et Frosh était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, même si finalement il ne comprenait rien.

Yukino, quand à elle, continuait sa visite du quarter général, un sourire enfantin collé au visage, avec quelques regards curieux en direction de Sting, et surtout Rogue, et des deux exceeds. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi le blond riait autant alors que le brun, lui, ne laissait rien paraître, hormis quelques rougeurs passagères.

Sous la glace se cache toujours un volcan…

OoOoO

Yukino regardait ses pieds avec un certain intérêt. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et ça se voyait. Elle était perdue. Abandonnée. Sans endroit où aller.

Son esprit était à la fois tourné vers ses problèmes, mais aussi vers…Rogue. Et pour l'instant, le beau dragon noir occupait beaucoup plus ses pensées que ses soucis de logement.

Elle se souvint du jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Un jour mystifié, sacré dans sa vie de constellationniste.

Le jour où elle était entrée à Sabertooth.

Après maintes épreuves, les portes du septième ciel lui avaient enfin été ouvertes. Elle était entrée dans le grand bâtiment avec le respect d'une religieuse, et s'était émerveillée devant tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans la grande pièce commune. La décoration, les règles, le tableau des missions, tout y était passé.

Même un certain dragon noir, caché au fond de la salle. Elle avait remarqué qu'il jetait quelques regards dans sa direction, et le lui rendait bien. Elle avait aussi remarqué son ami blond, qui lui ricanait allègrement pour une raison inconnue.

Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la salle, elle s'assit enfin à une table proche du tableau des missions, et un verre de jus de pomme en main, contempla avec admiration le tableau, rêvant déjà à son futur doré, aux couleurs des étoiles. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le jeune homme blond qui n'arrêtait pas de rire s'assit en face d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Un sourire charmeur collé au visage, elle sentit son regard couler le long de ses traits fin, descendre sur sa gorge et s'attarder sur son décolleté, puis se stopper sur la table pour remonter vers ses yeux et s'y planter.

Elle se sentit immédiatement oppressée, prisonnière de ce regard narquois. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, et le dragon blanc le sentit quand elle se tortilla sur sa chaise.

-Salut. T'es nouvelle, c'est ça ?

Elle opina de la tête, légèrement stressée. Il sourit, satisfait de sa réponse muette.

-Je suis Sting Eucliffe, Dragon Slayer de la lumière, et le mec là-bas qui dit rien, c'est Rogue Cheney, le Dragon Slayer des ténèbres. –Enchantée, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, je m'appelle Yukino Aguria, et je suis contellationniste.

Elle lui servi un sourire à en faire pâlir le soleil, et porta un regard timide sur Rogue, qui s'était levé à l'entente de son nom. Les Dragons Slayers ont une bonne oreille, rappelons-le.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rogue vécût ce qui peut-être considéré comme la honte de sa vie, d'après Sting. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand la jeune femme croisa son regard sanglant, intimidé par la douce lueur chocolat qui s'en échappait. A la fois doux et sinueux, son regard s'entortillait comme un serpent autour de sa proie. Il glissait sous son menton, le long de sa mâchoire, remontait jusqu'à son oreille, en caressait le lobe et retournait fixer ses pupilles. Pourtant, la blanche constellationniste n'était pas dans l'optique de séduire. Elle se contentait d'afficher un merveilleux sourire innocent, heureuse de sa nouvelle condition de tigresse.

Et à partir de ce moment là, Rogue su qu'il était perdu.

OoOoO

Il courait à n'en plus pouvoir. Malgré sa condition de Dragon Slayer, ses poumons le brûlaient, le sang battait à ses temps, et sa vue commençait doucement à se voiler. La frénésie de la course l'emprisonnait doucement dans un cercle vicieux maléfique.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il allait la retrouver.

Cette soirée lui avait ouvert les yeux. Le passage éclair de Natsu au quartier général lui avait fait comprendre l'importance de l'amour et de l'amitié au sein d'une guilde.

Elément manquant dans la sienne, en tout cas.

Au bout de cinq ans, il avait enfin décidé d'ouvrir les yeux, de sortir de son idyllique songe où tout lui paraissait parfait, mais pourtant, rien ne l'était.

En cinq ans, son amour pour la blanche constellationniste n'avait cessé de doubler. Il s'était petit à petit rapproché d'elle, partant même quelques fois en missions avec elle, mais aussi Sting, malheureusement. Il n'avait jamais osé lui proposer de partir juste avec elle et Frosh, puisqu'il était inséparable de la petite exceed verte. A partir du moment où la cape de Yukino était tombée, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. La perspective de ne plus la revoir lui brûlait le cœur. Il n'avait pas supporté que d'autres que lui puissent la reluquer alors qu'elle effaçait sa marque. Comme touts les dragons, Rogue était particulièrement possessif. Avec les trésors comme avec les femmes.

Alors il était parti. Il avait laissé Frosh et Lector dans la chambre de Sting, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir, où alors rentrerai très tard. En courant, il était parti dans la nuit chaude de Crocus, à la recherche de sa promise.

Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard, il était presque sûr qu'ils étaient réciproques. Mais…si jamais ils ne l'étaient pas ? Si jamais il la retrouvait et qu'elle lui avouait en aimer un autre ? Où en tout cas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, lui. Et si…

Stop ! Avec des si, on pourrait mettre Magnolia en bouteille. Il fallait qu'il arrête de tirer des plans sur la comète. Il la retrouverait, lui avouerait tout, et advienne que pourra !

Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle et posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Une cloche résonna jusqu'à son esprit embrumé. Onze heures. Il lui restait une heure avant le couvre-feu. Une heure avant que les soldats de la garde royale n'arpentent les rues, à la recherche d'éventuels malfaiteurs au tournoi. Si elle était encore dehors, c'était la prison assurée ! Et en plus, l'exclusion de Sabertooth des jeux, puisqu'elle en faisant encore partie, aux yeux du royaume.

Doublant son allure, Rogue brava les vagues de saoulards encore debout, les sorties de bars encore arrosées, et couru du mieux qu'il pût vers le centre de Crocus. Il connaissait une petite place qu'il savait bien aimée de Yukino. Si elle ne savait pas où aller, elle serait sûrement là.

Disparaissant dans la nuit, il oublia ses poumons en feu et avança droit vers son destin.

OoOoO

Elle se leva, l'air grave et sérieux. Oh que non, elle n'allait pas rester là sans bouger, à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle allait déjà trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, puis dès demain, elle ferait tourner la roue du destin en sa faveur. Elle trouverait une nouvelle guilde, montrerait à Sabertooth qu'ils avaient fait le mauvais choix.

Déterminée, elle avança vers les rues sombres de la ville, quittant la petite place fleurie…

OoOoO

Il arriva, soufflant comme un vieux dragon malade. La place était déserte. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque présence, humaine ou non. Mais par contre, son odorat surdéveloppé lui soufflait qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un ici, il n'y a pas longtemps.

Une odeur légère, un peu sucrée. Une vague senteur de miel, piquée d'épices, une touche de fleurs écloses. L'odeur de Yukino.

Ses sens en alerte, il redressa la tête, comme un chien de chasse sur une piste. Le dragon avait repéré sa proie. L'odeur sortait de la place par la rue ouest, puis serpentait dans les petites ruelles. Le chemin était visiblement hésitant, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Suivant scrupuleusement sa piste, il marchait d'un pas rapide à la suite de sa bien-aimée. Croisant des carrefours, d'autres rues, traversant des ponts et gravissant des escaliers, l'odeur rentrait fréquemment dans des bâtiments et en ressortait toujours. Rogue comprit rapidement qu'elle cherchait un endroit où dormir, et ce avant le couvre-feu. Accélérant le rythme, il finit par apercevoir une silhouette claire à un angle de rue, tournant en direction du palais royal.

Coursant en une dernière ligne droite la fantomatique silhouette, il saisit un pan de la cape blanche de la jeune femme alors qu'elle tournait à nouveau.

La ruelle débouchait sur une place surélevée, garnie d'un balcon et de fleurs, la Lune et surtout les étoiles pour seul éclairage.

- Yukino !

Elle se retourna, surprise. Son visage se déforma en une expression mi-heureuse, mi-choquée. Alors, il était vraiment venu la chercher ? Mais pour quoi ? Elle ne pouvait plus retourner à Sabertooth. Alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il serait venu…pour elle ?

Son cœur s'emballa, elle sentit le sang affluer à ses joues, effrayée par sa perte de moyens, elle s'arracha à la faible prise du dragon noir et partit en courant. A peine était-elle arrivée au niveau du balcon qu'il l'avait déjà rattrapée. Lui saisissant cette fois les poignets, il la força fermement à le regarder dans les yeux.

Tout y était. Ces cheveux argentés, vaguement brillant au clair de Lune, ses traits fins, légèrement ronds, encore un peu marqués par l'enfance, qui pourtant était loin déjà. Ses mains habiles, qui savaient si bien manier ses clefs. Et ce regard brun, lisse, coulant, où un univers tout entier semblait subsister. Ce même regard qui l'avait envoûté, il y maintenant bien cinq ans. Ce regard là, qui hantait ses nuits, le plongeait dans un océan de rêves plus fous les uns que les autres. Ce regard là, qu'il rêvait parcourir son corps, ses lèvres, et même ses plus sombres pensées.

Bravant sa timidité, la frêle constellationniste ouvrit la bouche, et posa cette question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres :

-Pour…pourquoi tu es venu ?

Elle l'avait pris par surprise. Cette question signifiait donc qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il vienne ? Qu'elle souhaitait être seule ? Pire, qu'elle ne souhaitait même pas le voir ?

Rogue était, pour une des premières fois de sa vie depuis la mort de son dragon, perdu. Il voulait clairement dire à Yukino ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais comment ? Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il savait que le moment était mal choisi, après son exclusion de la guilde. Mais il savait qu'il ne vivrait pas sans elle. Impossible, beaucoup trop dur pour lui. Il en mourrait.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il resserra sa poigne sur les poignets de la jeune femme, et baissa doucement la tête, gêné. D'un geste tendre, il saisit une des mains de la constellationniste et la plaça à hauteur de poitrine, la paume face au ciel.

-Je…Yukino… Ouvre ta paume.

Etonnée, la bannie leva un regard curieux vers le dragon noir. Elle avait du mal à comprendre son intention, et ça l'inquiétait. D'un geste faible, elle ouvrit un peu plus sa paume, offrant sa main au dragon.

-Tu sais, reprit-il avec une voix qui se voulait convaincante, la porte du bonheur est là. Tu…tu n'as même pas besoin de clef. Mais tu refermes trop ta main, rien ne peut passer la porte…

Il avait joint le geste à la parole, et avait délicatement refermé les doigts fins de la demoiselle sur sa paume.

-Au contraire, si tu l'ouvres trop, le bonheur s'échappe, ajouta-t-il en réactionnant les doigts de la jeune femme, il suffit de trouver le juste milieu.

Elle afficha une adorable expression étonnée. Elle ne comprenait pas la tendresse soudaine du dragon noir, mais d'un autre côté, elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur.

-Tu sais Yukino…le bonheur est là, juste devant toi.

Il avait ajouté sa dernière phrase avec une timidité non dissimulée, légèrement rouge. Et…voilà, c'était dit.

Fixant sa main qui reposait toujours dans celle, grande et chaude du Dragon Slayer, elle releva doucement son regard vers le sien. Et là, elle comprit. Elle comprit cet amour qu'il lui portait, la raison de pourquoi il était venu la chercher. Elle comprit aussi que c'était réciproque, et ce, depuis longtemps.

Perdue dans les iris sanglants de Rogue, elle ne réagit pas quand elle sentit ses deux mains qui retenaient ses poignets monter jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle ne réagit pas non plus quand elle sentit une des mains glisser jusqu'à sa taille et la rapprocher de son torse.

Mais quand elle sentit le souffle chaud du Dragon Slayer près de sa bouche, elle sourit.

-Oui. murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, le bonheur est juste devant nous. Parce que…je t'aime.

Elle sourit aussi en fermant doucement les yeux, devinant la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Les lèvres du dragon noir cueillirent les siennes avec une délicatesse attentionnée. Elle sentit un mélange incroyable d'odeurs et de sensations se mêler en elle. Celle, épicée, de Rogue, avec la sienne, plus fleurie, dansaient sur sa bouche et sur le bout de sa langue. Elle se sentait extrêmement bien. Elle n'avait plus froid, ni trop chaud. Elle se sentait comme dans un cocon. En un geste doux, elle répondit au baiser, exerçant une légère pression sur les lèvres de son amant, sentant son sourire sous le sien.

Quand à Rogue, il était heureux. Tout simplement. Il avait avoué à la femme qu'il aimait ses sentiments, et de plus, ils étaient réciproques. Rien de plus ne lui suffirait.

Restait maintenant une dernière question à régler. La ramènerait-il au manoir de Sabertooth ou non ? Après une courte réflexion, oui. Après tout, ils occupaient, Sting et lui, une aile entière, ils ronflaient trop forts, paraît-il. Il y avait possibilité de cacher Yukino avec lui sans que Genma ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne s'en aperçoive. Et après tout, braver l'impossible était si tentant… Se rebeller un peu, décider pour une fois de sa propre destinée, qu'il avait choisie avec la blanche constellationniste, lui plaisait. Il avait envie de faire tourner la roue en sa faveur, il ne voulait plus suivre les autres. Il quitterait Sabertooth s'il le fallait. Tout ça pour elle.

Se décollant des lèvres de sa constellationniste, il passa une main avide dans ses cheveux, faisant jouer les rayons de la lune entre les fils argentés. Il sourit, tout simplement, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Rogue et Yukino, et maintenant, c'est fait ! ^^**

**Pour le titre, qui est un peu bizarre, je vous l'accorde ( je suis nulle pour trouver des titres…), c'est un jeu de mot entre « clair de lune » et avec les étoiles, puisque Yukino est une constellationniste. **

**Bon…c'est atrocement niais, je crois. Mais j'avais envie, et presque besoin d'écrire quelque chose du genre…**

**En revanche, je pense que les deux sont totalement Ooc. Rogue et Yukino sont deux personnages qui ne sont malheureusement pas très développés, surtout Rogue, qui doit ouvrir la bouche une quinzaine de fois tout au plus depuis qu'il est apparu…Et en comptant les annonces d'attaques… Alors j'ai un peu brodé. Je les ai faits comme je les imagine, et voilà ! ^^ ' **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine peut-être ! **


End file.
